Fujian
Introduction Fujian is a province in Fuzhou. His name is Ouyang Qiu or in American order, Qiu Ouyang. (Chiu O-Yang) But he later on changed it to Lin Fei or Fei Lin. Appearance Fujian is awkward in some ways due to the large amount of height differences between others.(His height is depicted as an average teenager around 14 or so.) He's seen wearing a lime green Chinese "changpao". Although, he also enjoys wearing T-shirts every now and then. His hair is often messy in the morning, but later on combed down into a more flat and "awkward" hairstyle. Most of the time, his hair is whether brownish-red or brownish-black. (He sometimes dyes it because of teenage trends in his area...) Fujian's eyes are colored to look a bit dim with a dash of brown. Personality Fujian has an area that often rains for a short amount of time, then stops, then rains again. And that explains why he's sort of... strange? He enjoys the company of children from time to time, since he hasn't really "raised" any children of his own. Fujian likes to put out games and such to attract children over to play. (Since the guy who made this wiki page lives by the dock of Fujian, she would only describe some things from her area. There are an awful lot of places that they literally call "A little bit to the North-Fujian" or "A little to the Northeast-Fujian" and some have their own names of describing them when a fellow Chinese from Fujian/Fuzhou meets another fellow Chinese from Fujian/Fuzhou.) The most common games are fake, plastic fishes placed in a small, wide pool only with about 15 centimeters of water and the child uses a magnet fishing pole to catch fish. They usually cost about 1 yuan or a couple cents. It's mostly popular at night, since many people go by the dock to the "outdoor" restraunts or just there for some reason. Some of the other games involve inflatable castles, painting clay-made, small structures or buy them (comes in boxes with a paint kit) to take it home to paint, and using glitter to "color in" lined drawing papers that requires you to peel off the papers that cover the sticky part so you can put on glitter. (It is messy with kids.) Fujian is a stingy sort of person and a pessimist at most. He would go bargain prices in shops, because he thinks the prices are too high. (This happens sometimes in Fujian, where you can actually convince shop-managers to give you something for a lower price. And there are some times when the shop-managers are desperate for customers and they offer you prices like at a bidding, saying, "57 Yuan, and that's the lowest!") His negative personality currently reflects off the citizens of his area, which they may look cheerful, but sadly not. (Try asking, "Have you seen snow before?" to someone there, and some of the responses might be, "Yes, on television." And then you could trigger some sort of aura of that person being kind of pissed off or depressed. Actually, don't do that.) Relationships China Fujian respects China as a teacher and loves him very much for bringing him up to a stable state. They sometimes sit together to have some of Fujian's traditional tea ("Iron Buddha" to be exact, a tea only made purely in Fujian/Fuzhou. There are some more, such as "Big Red Gown" which is an awfully strong tea for literally cleaning out your intestines and only used when you EXTREMELY need intense stomach "bleaching", but the most well-known one is still Iron Buddha, for its lime green color and fresh smell.) in Fujian's backyard. They also play mahjong quite a lot. (Elderly people are mostly the ones playing mahjong...) (Tea is really just used for intestine cleaning, and some are stronger than others, and may cause agonizing pain to your stomachs, so choose wisely.) Taiwan Fujian really enjoys Taiwan drama shows for some reason! Taiwan and Fujian would often relax or have a barbecue. Hong Kong Cantonese shows and famous Cantonese stars has been a favorite in Fujian's area, and they pretty much match up pretty well. South Korea Korean food is a simple delicacy considered by Fujian, as his citizens don't often consume spicy food, but more of seafood instead. Fujian sometimes think South Korea as a good buddy, yet rather wild at times. Yun Nan Yun Nan and Fujian has a decent relationship with each other, as they enjoy teasing about some weird things. (Such as Yun Nan saying, "Your conversations sounds like fighting." Which is partly true, since even a neutral conversation between local residents really sound like extremely fast gibberish from a foreigner's point of view! And that applies to how the Min Nan dialect in Fujian/Fuzhou is one the most diverse ones from the rest, and they do have some similaries to the normal Mandarin if you were wondering. Although they are pretty hard to find. You can compare it with normal Mandarin counting with the dialect below: MANDARIN 一 二 三 四 (Yi) (Er) (San) (Si) MIN NAN DIALECT 一 二 三 四 (Ei) (Nei) (San) (Sei) (I've done the best pinyin I could just to give you an idea of how different it is.) Pets Bai Hai Sea (Chow Chow) Fujian technically enjoys company of the little Chow Chow he found on the streets, but White Sea is a bit annoying at times. The Chow Chow hates being alone and will take drastic measures just to get his owner's attention. White Sea is known to be cream colored, despite how his name is White Sea which doesn't make sense at all. Lan Tian Sky (KunMing Wolfdog) Lan Tian is the type of pet that is a bit over-protective, but he's a gentle dog if you become friends with it. Since he is one the the older dogs Fujian had, he had the job of taking care of young puppies and kittens. Blue Sky's schedule consists of training with other people and helping disabled people to earn money for him to buy bones. Blue Sky has a coating of brown and black fur. (KunMing Wolfdogs are known to be the "cousins" to German Shepherds, but their backs are arched higher.) Trivia *Fujian likes vegetables more than other foods, due to how meat sometimes spreads diseases that could isolate you for months until you are claimed uncurable, (Mostly chickens, and now it's mostly now for eggs in China. They describe chickens as a "bad thing". and seafood raises your blood pressure. *His favorite vegetable are bean sprouts. *He enjoys traveling to other parts of China. *In his pond, he has over 10 types of fishes. *His birthday is on June 1st. *He prefers a female lead, since he's rather proud of females ever since "Mazu" appeared into his life and turned into the goddess of the sea or savior of fishermen. *He is kind of worried how not many people speak the Min Nan dialect very much anymore, in exception of the elderly. *He's not as bad as England when it comes to making desserts/sweets, but the only problem is that he can only manage to make it look wonderful, although not actually tasting that great. *Fujian enjoys having fireworks by the dock during New Year all night long. *The Narcissus is Fuzhou's/Fujian's province flower, and in return, Fuzhou/Fujian gardens a lot. (Despite the pollutions.)